Sacame de aqui
by Mirai no Tenshi
Summary: Yuuki esta encerrada en una mansión, mas bien jaula esperando a un ángel de cabello platinado que la logre salvar. Pasen y lean


**Por favor sácame de aquí**

Hola les traigo un fic de una pareja de VK que no es precisamente mi favorita, pero lo hice para una amiga. En fin ojala lo disfruten y dejen reviews. Basada en una canción de KanonxKanon

**Disclaimer:** Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a Matsuri Hino

-Por favor descansa amor, nos vemos mañana-Le dedicaba una mirada llena de dolor Kaname a su hermana, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

La alcoba era realmente espaciosa, había un gran ventanal que dejaba que la luz del crepúsculo antes del amanecer iluminara las paredes que eran de color rosa, claro todo para que sintiera cómoda la dueña de la habitación, un tocador estaba casi en el fondo lleno de perfumes, adornos y joyas; en medio del tocador, un espejo.

La cama se encontraba a mitad del cuarto pegada a la pared, era una cama digna de una princesa: la princesa Kuran; una gran alfombra cubría todo el piso.

Yuuki se dedico a ponerse su camisón para irse a dormir pero primero se cepillaría el cabello eso la relajaba después de un día sumamente estresante de deberes de los pura sangre, implicaba poner una mascara igual que su hermano mientras se presentaban con las familias más selectas del mundo vampirico, si, una mascara de buenos modales y aparentar algo que ella no era, en verdad no era nada parecida a la Yuuki humana.

Se acomodo en el banco que había enfrente del tocador y empezó a acariciar su cabello largo con el cepillo lo que la llevo a un trance con la mirada perdida en la imagen que proyectaba el espejo, "esa" no era ella.

-¿Por qué me tiene tan sobreprotegida al grado que no quiere que salga d ela casa?, si yo lo amo tanto

Pensó en su trance y una vocecilla interna le respondió, jugando el papel de conciencia

"Muchas veces te ha dicho que es por tu bien, ¿le crees?"

-Claro que le creo, pero este encierro ya es suficiente

"¿Crees que te ame tanto como tu a el?, ¿que hay de la otra persona a quien tu amas? ¿No te tendrá así por el motivo de amar a un cazador?"

-Para nada, quiero creerle a el, pero…esas palabras

Unas palabras pronunciadas por su hermano hicieron eco en su cabeza

"Quisiera darte la libertad que te mereces pero…también me gustaría tenerte encerrada solo para mi"

La cabeza le comenzó a doler sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar

"¿No te estará torturando por que aun piensas en el, Kyriu Zero?"

-¿Tortura? Esto no es tortura, o ¿si?

"Para ti lo es, solo mírate, estas encerrada por no decir atada a un amor obsesivo que no te deja libre, tu que eres una hermosa mariposa que le gusta volar sin que la capturen con una red, para presumirla ante los demás"

-Pero, pero Kaname es feliz si yo estoy a su lado para siempre, si, para siempre como lo quisieron nuestros padres ¡por eso nos comprometieron!-decía con cierto tono de desquicia

"Y… ¿tu eres feliz de estar aparentando cosas que no eres y que te exhiban como si fueras un premio?"

-¿Feliz?, si el lo es yo también

"¿Aunque te tenga encerrada?"

-¿Encerrada?...-la mente de la princesa Kuran era un caos total, algo dentro de ella empezó a despertar-Pero si…la frase no pudo ser concluida debido o unas gotas que emanaban de sus ojos-¡¿Qué es esto? Son lágrimas, hace tanto que no lloraba

"¿Por qué?"

-Me prometí no llorar, si el me ve así se pondrá triste

"Que razón tan mas patética" y ¿Por qué sigues aquí?"

-No puedo escapar, si me voy, Kaname… a el le dolerá mucho mi partida

"¿Solo por eso sigues aquí? ¿No recuerdas como era estar libre? ¿No lo ansias?"

-No…no recuerdo nada, solo tristeza y la corrupción de mi alma-abrazo su pecho-El ha tomado mi alma, desde que me transformo y me regreso a este mundo tan corrompido, donde siempre será derramada sangre, como cuando murieron mis padres. Pero estoy segura que todo lo que hace es por mi, no, es por NUESTRO bien

"¿A caso no quieres ver la verdad? ¡REACCIONA!"

El poder vampirico de Yuuki hizo que el espejo se estrellara, por la presión de la discusión con su mente, y se rompiera estrepitosamente en pequeños pedazos haciendo que despertara de su alucinación

-¿Donde estoy? ¡Debo salir de aquí!

Y con paso torpe, se precipito hacia la puerta, no le importo cortarse los pies con el vidrio que había caído en la alfombra

-¿¡Que? ¿Porque no se abre la puerta? ¡Kaname!-grito casi al grado de desgarrarse la garganta-alguien, sáquenme de aquí…

Pero los gritos no fueron más allá de las cuatro paredes que la albergaban y las últimas palabras se le ahogaron en llanto sofocado, sin lágrimas, porque ella sabía que no debía herirlo ¿Por amor? ¿Por compasión? Cual fuere, no la dejaba pensar libremente

Se dirigió lentamente hacia su pequeño tocador pero no llego hasta ese lugar por que se derrumbo en el suelo.

-Por favor sa…sáquenme ya no quiero estar aquí, ya no quiero ser una pura sangre, ¡Maldito mundo de los pura sangre!

Las últimas palabras se le atoraban en la garganta por que una parte de ella no quería lastimar a su hermano pero la Yuuki humana le rogaba que se fuera de ahí. En su desesperación quiso romper la puerta o la ventana en busca de su libertad, pero no pudo había una barrera trasparente, imposible de traspasarla

¿A caso Kaname la pensaba tener en aquella mansión como si ella fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se rompiera si llegase a salir?

-¡MALDITA SEA ME TIENE APRISIONADA!

"Si, una casa de muñecas de la que no podrás salir"

Su voz interna volvió a aparecer

"Sabes muy bien cual es la única salida ¿no?"

Un poco desconcertada se miro las manos y como poco a poco crecían sus uñas, afilándose como unas navajas

-Si lo se "La muerte"

Las ultimas palabras fueron pronunciadas por ambas, y lentamente sus manos llegaron hasta su cuello, colocando las uñas sobre la garganta, las fue enterrando poco a poco, traspasando la piel, haciendo el dolor a un lado, hasta llegar a las venas para perforarlas y poder liberarse de la sangre Kuran que corría en su cuerpo.

Sus uñas dentro de su cuello parecían hojas afiladas que cortaban y desgarraban, era como si un veneno le recorriera toda la garganta, pero, todo iba a estar bien ¿no? Al fin alcanzaría la libertad.

Cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la gran perdida de sangre se escucho un gran ruido y veía como un potente rayo iluminaba la puerta de su habitación, parecía un disparo ¿de quien? Se pregunto mientras un ángel de cabello platinado cruzaba el umbral en busca de ella.

Cuando iba saliendo de la ostentosa casa por no decir su jaula, en brazos de ese ángel, alcanzo a ver en una ventana la cara de Kaname, ¿o lo estaba alucinando debido a la falta de sangre? Una cara diferente a la habitual, más enterrada en la tristeza y sus ojos eran dos pozas llenas de dolor, que a la vez suplicaban perdón. Yuuki solo le devolvió la mirada en forma de un "te perdono" después de eso todo se volvió tinieblas.

Al cabo de un rato escucho una voz lejana pero muy familiar y sobretodo cálida

-Yuuki ¿estas bien? Respóndeme-una voz masculina, muy ansiosa por cierto, la despertó

-¿¡Zero?-se quiso incorporar pero no pudo, sintió un mareo y mejor se dejo caer sobre los brazos del muchacho que la observaba con sus ojos lilas-Si, mas o menos, ¿en donde estamos? y mas importante ¿como sabias?…-las palabras quedaron en el aire

-Estamos en un lugar lejano aquí nadie nos puede encontrar

Estaban en una habitación pequeña apenas iluminada por un candil, pero con unas ventanas muy amplias y la luz de la luna llena se colaba por los vidrios, el aroma del bosque invadía los sentidos de Yuuki, se sentía el ambiente fresco, de libertad cosa que le agrado mucho.

-Y lo otro, tu sangre… cuando bebía de ti… la sangre que tengo tuya dentro de mi me lo decía, que estabas mal.

-Hooo ya entiendo-y dejo que la pesadez de sus parpados cubrieran sus ojos

-Se lo que necesitas…ammm pero no si te guste…mi sangre

Cuando iba a abrir la boca para protestar, la acallaron unos labios que se unieron a los de ella para pasarle sangre ¿eso era todo? ¿Sangre?, no, también estaba la otra necesidad, la necesidad de sentir sus labios juntos

-Pensé que estarías débil y no me podrías morder por eso, por eso-tartamudeo el chico cuando acabo la trasfusión

La cabeza de Yuuki era un remolino, no sabia que pensar, acaba de abandonar a su hermano, y Zero le había dado su sangre, ¡pero de que manera! No lo había sentido solo como una simple transfusión sino que había algo más pero ¿que era?

-Sabia que no debía hacerlo- se lamento mientras intentaba depositarla en la cama y se alejaba

Para cuando ella reacciono se dio cuanta que todavía tenia los ojos cerrados y no se movía, por eso la malinterpreto.

-¡No! Espera-hizo un acopio de todas sus fuerzas para incorporarse y rodear con sus brazos el cuello de el para atraerlo y darle un beso un beso inocente que se fue transformando en una necesidad tanto como respirar, y es que era algo que ambos querían desde hace algún tiempo.

"¿Pero que estoy haciendo?... No importa es algo que ansiaba y se siente tan bien, por fin aquí se siente calido-mientras se tocaba el corazón-y lleno" era lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Yuuki

"No debo hacer esto, ella es un pura sangre, no es como yo que soy un cazador… de vampiros" Se recriminaba la mente de Zero

"Pero hay algo, soy una pura sangre… ¿y eso que?... No puede ser esto"

Para cuando los últimos pensamientos se formularon en sus mentes se separaron del beso, que se había llenado de miedos, en busca de aire, abrieron los ojos y se miraron fijamente, en los ojos de ambos se reflejaba un amor retenido desde hace tiempo y la necesidad de estar juntos

"**¡Al diablo todos los dogmas entre pura sangre y cazadores!"**

Pensaron al mismo tiempo y reanudaron su beso en uno mas intenso, sus corazones latían frenéticos por el tacto de sus labios, como si en ese beso se les fuera la vida, lo que pasara después no importaba siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.


End file.
